Betrayal at it's worst
by LatiasFan4Ever12321
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young Pokemon trainer had his worst fears come true. Travel with him in his new journey to prove that he is the best, like no one ever was. Also, what are the dark secrets and shadows following him mean? Also, AshxHarem
1. Betrayal Hurts

**AU: Hello there Fanfiction. Today I have decided to create another story, except this time, it's an Ash Betrayed one. Lately, I have been really getting into the betrayed stories and I have decided to create one of my own. Sadly, this won't have long chapters like my other stories, 'The New Chosen One' is also on hold at the moment. I have almost no time to write anymore because of exams among other things, considering I am in my last year at school. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Normal POV:**

Betrayal. This was the only word going through a young boys mind at the moment. He had been, shunned, abandoned at his weakest time by those he thought 'friends'. He couldn't wait to prove them wrong. In these types of situations, most people would consider just 'ending' it right there and now; but not this boy. No, he was going away for a while and when he comes back, everyone wont know what hit them. You're probably wondering how all of this started aren't you? Well, it goes like this...

**Flashback - 2 hours ago:**

Ash Ketchum, an aspiring young trainer was on his way back to his home town of Pallet from the Sinnoh. He was with his best friend and starter, Pikachu. Sadly, he lost in the last round of the Sinnoh league against a mysterious person called Tobias. This man still made Ash shiver; just how did he manage to capture a Darkrai and Latios? Ash kept asking himself this question through his head over and over. Ash broke out of his thoughts as he heard the loudspeaker.

''We are arriving in Vermilion City soon. Make sure to pick up any extra luggage and walk off the boat safely. Thank you for riding with the S.S. Voyager, we hope to see you with us again.'' The person on the loudspeaker said kindly before cutting the mic off. Ash smiled to himself, glad to be home after another long and arduous journey. Ash turned to his other friend, Brock, to see him giving Ash a slightly intense glare. Ash flinched back and raised his eyebrow at Brock.

''Uh, Brock, why are you looking at me like that?'' Ash questioned. Brock seemed to get slightly nervous for a second before coming up with an excuse.

''Oh, sorry about that Ash, I zoned out for a second.'' Brock said, a fake blush on his face. Ash sent him a questioning look before deciding to just drop it.

''Whatever you say Brock. Just don't look at me like that again.'' Ash said in a warning tone. Brock nodded and mumbled a small 'sorry'. Ash smiled at his friend, he didn't really mean to say it like that, he was just a little creeped out.

''Don't worry Brock, no harm done.'' Ash said happily. Brock nodded and smiled at him. They stood in relative silence, waiting for the boat to dock. Pikachu was slightly more confused and suspicious about how Brock was looking at his best friend, since Pikachu was a Pokémon, he could feel emotions better than Ash and Brock was giving off malice and hateful emotions. This was the first Pikachu ever saw Brock like this and as he was about to talk to Ash about this, the boat finished docking at Vermilion and Ash was the first off, running home.

After a while, Ash stopped for a short break, panting for running around 3 miles. Pikachu smirked, Ash would never learn. Brock caught up to the two and decided to speak up.

''Hey Ash, I'm going to Pewter City for a while, I'll see you in Pallet later.'' Brock told his friend. Ash nodded before the two walked separate ways, not even bothering to say goodbye. Pikachu raised his furry eyebrow at that **(AU: Well, if that can even happen)** and got even more suspicious about Brock. Everything seemed to be really off today and he was wondering just what was going on. Pikachu decided to just let it go and watch the road ahead, excited about seeing Ash's home town again.

Eventually, Ash made it back home, sprinting the rest of the way. He was really excited about seeing his mother again. The two got into to Pallet Town to see it was eerily quiet, not a single soul out and about. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, confused. Ash walked ahead, reaching his own house relatively quickly. He ran to the door and stepped inside...

**Ash's POV: **

I walked inside my house, with Pikachu still on my shoulder. Upon first glance, you would think the whole place was deserted. I suddenly got a bad foreboding feeling and my neck hairs stood on end. I don't know why, but my own lively, happy town was making me feel really scared right now. It was like someone or something came here and took away all the happiness. As I looked around my house, I eventually came to the kitchen, to stumble upon my mother and my friends apart from Brock. They were all talking to each other lowly, making sure I couldn't hear.

After a while, everyone turned to me, the same look on their face as Brock had earlier. I flinched back again, why was everyone being so angry with me today. As I looked again, that was when I noticed _him. _I have no clue why, but seeing _him_ here made me feel fear like never before. Standing in front of me, a scowl on his face; this was my worst nightmare. The one going through my dreams with me every night. I felt fear well up inside me and I could only pronounce one word.

''Tobias...'' I spat harshly, wondering what the hell this guy wanted with me. I looked around the room again, to see that everyone was glaring at me with so much hate that if a Latias was here, she would literally die from the malice coming from my 'friends'. I turned to Misty as I heard her talk.

''Ash, I think I speak for everyone here when we say your weak.'' She said in a harsh voice, her tone not wavering at all. I looked at her shocked, how could one of my friends say this to me?!

''She's right Ash, you have been through so many leagues and you haven't won any of them.'' This time it was May. I looked at everyone, hoping at least someone would take my side. Tears started dripping from my eyes slowly as no one was making a move to stand up for me. Then I looked to Tobias with as much hate as my so-called 'friends' were giving me as he spoke.

''They're right Ash, you have been on this journey for around 6 years and the only thing you have won is the Battle Frontier along with the Orange Islands. You're a joke little boy, you need to give up and face the fact that you're a nobody.'' Tobias said with a sneer in his voice. Everyone nodded and stood by him. Suddenly, I felt rage like I never have before; these people were turning their backs on me now, after how much I helped them and gave them friendship. As I got more angry, my body was slowly enveloped in blue energy and I spoke in a voice that isn't my own.

''You people are fucking imbeciles! If it wasn't for me, you would have all never met and would probably be dead by now considering I was the one who stopped the world from being destroyed multiple times! Mark my words, you will regret this day for the rest of your pathetic lives!'' I roared as the blue energy increased slightly. Everybody, even Tobias, looked terrified at what was happening. They all took out their Poke-balls and gave me a glare.

''See, I always knew you were a freak. Let's take him out now!'' Gary, my supposed best friend shouted.

''Wow Ash, I knew you were weird but this just tops the cake, we are going to destroy you!'' Max shouted. Everyone summoned their own Pokémon, grinning widely. I knew that even though this unknown power would probably help me, I was outnumbered and made a run for it, Pikachu still on my shoulder and giving those traitors an intense glare. Hopefully, Oak was still on my side, I really needed to get away from all of this but I couldn't leave all of my Pokémon. I made it to the ranch in a short amount of time. Not even bothering to knock, I pushed the doors open and ran to where my Poke-balls were being kept.

Upon entering the storage room, Oak was standing there, a maniacal grin on his face. I sighed annoyed, it seemed like everyone was against me. I felt my aura flare up again, like it was protecting me. Oak's smirk went away instantly, replaced by fear. He seemed to know what this was and he walked backwards.

''You're not human anymore Ash, this power you have will destroy you. I know, I can help you, just quit being a trainer and come with me.'' Oak told me, his tone wavering. I looked at him oddly, did he really think I would trust any of them now? I had my own maniacal smirk on my face as Oak was trembling in fear.

''Huh, fat chance old man. I have come for my Pokémon and all you traitors can burn in hell for all I care.'' I said in a tone that actually slightly scared myself. I decided that anymore time wasted would be stupid so I just grabbed my other Poke-balls and ran towards the ranch, Oak chasing me, shouting vulgar words.

I got outside the laboratory quickly and told Pikachu to gather all of my Pokémon. He nodded before running off, sending me a nervous glance, hoping I would be okay. I smiled to myself, my Pokémon were much more loyal than any human could ever be.

''So there you are freak, you're outnumbered now, just give up.'' I heard a voice call behind me. I turned and my blood ran cold, everyone was there with all of their Pokémon out. May had her Blaziken, Misty had her Gyarados, Gary had his Blastoise, Max had his Kirlia and Tobias was using my worst fear, Darkrai. Everyone smirked triumphantly, knowing they had me cornered. I smirked myself as I heard all of my Pokémon running towards me.

Upon seeing everyone against me, my Pokémon got in a defensive stance, protecting me. The traitors groaned, knowing it was them that were outnumbered now, considering I had around 40 Pokémon including all of my Tauros. It was my turn to smirk triumphantly, although what I heard Tobias say next filled me with a lot more rage.

''Pfft, those weak Pokémon can't do anything. Everyone attack them, leave no survivors!'' Tobias roared, ordering the traitors Pokémon for them. The other Pokémon, to my surprise, listened to him and attacked. I decided this just can't happen and returned everyone as fast as possible. Some sadly got injured, although all of my Pokémon were okay. I sent all of them one last glare before running away, Pikachu close behind.

''Stop that little shit! We must destroy him!'' Tobias roared. They complied and ran after me, actually wanting to kill me! I had more tears fall from my eyes; how could my own friends do this to me? I was soon pelted with stones and attempted Pokémon attacks. I then realized that Pikachu fell behind...

''Oh no, please god no!'' I screamed, seeing Pikachu get surrounded by everyone. I roared angrily, my aura even stronger than before. I ran at all of them, not caring if I seriously damage any of my 'friends' anymore. This was a fight to the death, and I couldn't wait to get their blood on my hands...

**AU: That's the end of the first chapter to my second story! This was very fast pace and is about to get pretty gory next chapter. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen, although it will be very sad and there will be some character death. I have decided that one of Ash's 'friends' will die next chapter, although you can decide. Leave a review to tell me what you think and I will see ya next time.**


	2. Red

**AU: Hello once again my readers! Here's the second chapter to my 'Ash Betrayed' story! Wow, 5 reviews and 14 followers in only a few hours, thank you guys so much. I have also listened to what people wanted to happen and this chapter will indeed be pretty fucked up. Anyway, on with the chapter:**

**Ash's POV:**

As soon as I saw all of my 'friends' surrounding Pikachu, I just lost it and stormed towards them, an odd blue sphere of energy starting to emerge from my hand. The traitors seemed to notice me heading towards them and quickly backed off, not wanting to get in the way of my angered state. As soon as I got to Pikachu and the state he was in from the attacks, I roared angrily and my aura turned a crimson red and completely covered my body.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do this to a helpless Pokemon, more importantly my best friend?!'' I roared, firing my aura sphere at a tree, completely destroying it in a matter of seconds. They all cowered away, even Tobias, now terrified of what I will do. More tears came from my eyes as I picked up my limp Pokemon, hoping to Arceus that he will be okay. ''How can you lot call anyone a monster or freak after what you did to Pikachu?! Let me tell you now, when I return, I will not hesitate to kill any of you!'' I screamed before charging up another aura sphere, aiming straight for the whole group. Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly moved out of the way... except for Misty. I smirked; I always thought I loved this bitch, although I was really happy to kill her now considering she, along with Tobias, was the one who led the group of traitors against me.

I didn't even feel any remorse or regret as I fired the aura sphere, tearing Misty apart in a bloody mess as it made contact. Everyone gasped at this, some falling to their knees in shock and crying for their now dead friend. As soon as I realized what I done, I came out of my angered state and stared in shock at my hands. How could I do this? I kept asking myself. I ran from the scene, tears falling from my eyes as I just wanted to get away from all of this.

''Hey where do you think you're going?!'' I heard Gary shout. I paid them no mind and kept running, just wanting to leave and never return.

''Come on, don't let him get away! We need to kill him now before he causes anymore damage!'' Tobias shouted the order to all of my ex-friends. I groaned to myself, getting really pissed off at Tobias leading everyone against me. It was then I realized that all of this might have been Tobias' doing. The second he gets into my hometown, everyone turns against me and he didn't even seem to care when I murdered Misty. I gritted my teeth as I now knew all of this was Tobias' fault, I was going to make sure he suffers the worst when I return. I just kept running, my new found aura helping me running faster than I normally would be able to. I looked at Pikachu, seeing he was in quite a bad state. He was covered in his own blood, bruises and cuts covered his whole body. I whimpered as I saw the large gash across his back, causing him to bleed out quite fast. I hid behind a tree in Route 1 for a second, taking off my jacket and rapping Pikachu in it. Now that I stopped running, the whole situation came back to me and I fell to my knees, crying for my now dead best friend. I was still a few miles away from Viridian City and Pikachu was already in a bad state. I looked up when I felt a small tap on my knee to see Pikachu slowly losing his life in front of my eyes, trying to hold on as long as possible.

''Pika.'' He said sadly, tears slowly coming from his little black eyes.

''Please, Pikachu. I need you to stay with me, I love you buddy.'' I cried, picking him up carefully and holding him to my chest.

''Pika, Pika-Chu...'' Pikachu said sadly, using his paws to wipe away my tears. I knew he was wanting me to move on and not dwell in the past of him dieing. I looked at him, tears falling from my face and I nodded, a small smile on my lips.

''I will make sure they pay Chu. You will always be my first and best friend. I'll never forget you...'' I said sadly. I noticed Pikachu's hand had stopped moving and his breathing was getting more slow and irregular. This could only mean... ''NO! Please Pikachu, I want more time! Oh Arceus!'' I cried as I fell to the floor sobbing. This was truly the end for Pikachu and I just wished there was more time for us to spend together. I no longer felt anything for them traitors, no remorse for killing Misty and no guilt when I wanted to end the rest of them. I will never forget this day, it will always be with me in my nightmares and I no longer cared for anything.

I started digging a small hole near the tree with my hands, making a proper grave for Pikachu. I placed Pikachu in the grave carefully, along with my hat. I took the small pocket knife out of my bag and carved on the tree, my last memory of Pikachu for when I return to this horrible place.

'R.I.P.  
Here lies Pikachu,  
my greatest and  
most loved friend.  
May you  
Rest In Peace.'

I read through the inscription again and turned away, sobbing slightly and swearing to myself that I would get vengeance for Pikachu. I turned my cold gaze to the tree once again before walking away, not to return for a while...

**? - 3 Years Later:**

Atop Mt. Silver stood the mysterious figure Red Satoshii. No one knew who this was, only how powerful and cold he was to other people. Many tried to battle him, although he would just wipe the floor with them. No one could stand up to this mystery person and some even called him the strongest trainer in the world. Ethan, a young boy from Johto heard about the trainer in the mountain close to his home town and wanted to battle him. Ethan thought he had a good chance of defeating him, considering he won the Johto league and even managed to beat Lance, the dragon master. He soon made it his new goal to head up Mt. Silver, hoping to battle against this strong trainer.

Battle after battle Ethan fought, but still managed to make it to the top. There, standing in front of him at the peak, was none other than Red. As soon as Ethan walked up the steps towards Red, he heard the snow shuffling at the top to see Red facing him. He was slightly unnerved at this, the piercing glare, the deafening silence; Ethan knew this would be an epic battle and god he could not wait.

''So, you're the mysterious trainer everyone talks about?'' Ethan asked, his voice not wavering, which was surprising considering how cold and terrified he was of this guy.

''... ... ...'' Red didn't say anything, just took a Poke-ball from his belt and sent out his Charizard. This was the largest and strongest looking Charizard Ethan had ever seen. He was seriously wondering if this was a good idea in the first place. Instead, he just took his own Poke-ball and threw it, sending out his Gyarados. Red looked surprised for a minute but held his cold gaze. Red glared at Ethan, implying for him to have the first move.

''Gyarados use Aqua Tail!'' Ethan commanded. Gyarados then grunted in approval, sending his tail towards Charizard. Red didn't even order a move, just looked at Charizard for a second then back to the field. Ethan was about to question this but gasped as Charizard simply caught Gyarados' tail, swinging Gyarados around before slamming it to the ground. Ethan looked at Gyarados worriedly as it roared in pain. This was indeed going to be a long and hard battle.

''Gyarados use Surf!'' Ethan called the attack quickly, wanting to catch Red off guard. Gyarados roared at Charizard angrily and complied with the attack, rushing towards Charizard to end this in one attack. Red seemed to raise his eyebrow in surprise again and for the first time in 3 years, he spoke.

''Charizard we have found a worthy opponent, fly into the air and use Fire Spin.'' Red's voice was raspy after not using it for a long time. Although momentarily shocked at his trainer speaking, Charizard roared and took to the skies, firing the attack. As soon as the Surf and Fire Spin made contact, the Surf was completely decimated and Gyarados was surrounded by the flames. Ethan gritted his teeth at how powerful Reds Charizard was, being able to destroy a Surf attack with a fire move was no easy feat. Ethan glanced at Red for a second to see... admiration? Why was Red, the greatest trainer in the world, admiring Ethan's battle style?

''You know Ethan, you're the first person to be able to withstand an attack from my Charizard. If you win this battle I will tell you how I became the 'best trainer' and also, why I'm up here. But, enough of that now, Charizard finish Gyarados, use Dragon Claw!'' Red shouted. Charizard grunted in approval, heading towards Gyarados at lightning fast speeds and sending it's claws down on Gyarados, knocking it out instantly. Ethan gasped at this, but also had a lot of determination. He really wanted to find out more about this mysterious trainer and if it's a battle he wanted, it's a battle he's going to get.

''Well Red, you asked for it. Go Typhlosion!'' Ethan called, excited for the amazing battle about to unfold.

After a long hour, Ethan was on his last Pokemon, Magmar. Red still had 3 Pokemon left, Blastiose, Venasaur and Espeon. Reds other two Pokemon, Espeon and Charizard were taken out. Even though Ethan only managed to take out 2 of his Pokemon, Red seemed quite surprised. Just how strong was this person to be able to take out all of a champions Pokemon while only losing 2 of his own?! This question actually kind of scared Ethan. If this person was ever captured by Team Rocket or another organization then there may be no one to stop him. Although, Ethan was seriously confused about why this person seemed so cold and distant to everyone else. He broke out of his thoughts as he heard Red call the final attack,

''You have been my greatest challenge for a while Ethan and I congratulate you on that. Although, it's time I ended this. Blastiose, use Hydro Pump!'' Red called the final attack, ending the match right there. Ethan lowered his gaze to the ground; he couldn't believe he had been beat so easily after winning against the champion Lance.

''I lost...'' Ethan muttered as he fell to the ground, returning Magmar. As he looked up to Red, he noticed that he was walking towards him, his last 3 Pokemon still out their Poke-balls. Ethan was slightly frightened now, not knowing if Red would hurt him or not. Although through the cold, harsh gaze; Ethan could see loneliness and sadness. When Red got to Ethan, he held his hand out, wanting to help Ethan up. Now Ethan was getting more confused about this guy, one minute he was being a cold bastard, the next, he's being calm and slightly kind. Ethan took his hand anyway and dusted himself off, looking at Red the whole time. Ethan tilted his head to the side, wanting to ask a question but unable to bring himself to it.

''You did good kid. Since you were able to give me the most entertainment I've had since I came her 3 years ago, you can ask me a question.'' Red told him, going back to his cold look.

''Okay, exactly who are you? Not just your name, but where you came from and things like that...'' Ethan trailed off when he saw the sad look on Reds face as he asked this.

''It's not safe to talk about that here. Let's go back to my cabin and I'll tell you about myself.'' Red told him, with an even colder and depressed look than before. Now Ethan was really intrigued about this Red person, just how bad was his past to make him like this? As Ethan kept asking himself this, he didn't notice the small shack to the distance. To his embarrassment, he walked straight into Red as they got to the shack without him even realizing.

''Ack, I'm so sorry Red, I was thinking to myself and I walked into you. Please don't kill me!'' Ethan shouted, terrified of what might happen to him for walking straight into Red. Red raised his eyebrow for a second before chuckling to himself.

''Don't worry Ethan, I'm not going to kill you for walking into me. Just, watch where you're going next time.'' Red said through his chuckles. Ethan nodded quickly and followed Red inside his shack, excited about learning more about this mystery person.

**Reds POV:**

I was still wondering why I was opening up to this person but I just decided it was time for someone to know about what happened all them years ago. I looked around my small cabin, sighing. It was nice to have some human company for once after what happened with Pik- I cut my thoughts off there; I was already having nightmares about 'that' and I didn't want to show weakness in front of this person, it was because of my own weakness what happened those years ago. I looked behind me to see Ethan looking around, but still following me. We soon got into a small area I made with a couple of wooden seats, masterfully crafted.

''Okay, just sit down on that seat and I'll tell you what you want to know.'' I told Ethan. He nodded and gave me a quick 'thanks' before sitting down. I smiled to myself, at least this kid was grateful for me allowing him into my home. I sat back and sighed, waiting for him to ask me the first question.

''Okay, exactly who are you?'' Ethan asked me curiously. I grimaced slightly, wondering if I should tell him the truth. I looked at him for a second, just seeing the rapt attention and curiosity on his face made me decide it was time for me to be known once again by the world.

''My real name... Is Ash Ketchum...'' I told him.

**AU: There we go! That's the end of chapter 2 and I am glad that my story has been added to the 'Ash Betrayed' community, along with a lot of followers and favorites already. Thanks for reading my story everyone and the next chapter will be out fairly early next week.**


End file.
